Naruto : 'The fading Reminscene'
by Silent Sinner Abella
Summary: To Hunt the Hunted. Naruto and friends are on a mission to hunt done and kill an assassin who tries to kill the Taiyogakure's Daimyo but that's not all what it seems...


Title: Naruto – "The Fading Light"

Title: Naruto – "The Fading Reminiscence"

By: Silent Sinner Abella

Summary: A silent cry, a silent whisper and a silent wish, all but a caged freedom. From a distant place the populace was soon to be doomed in despair as their light of hope slowly disappears and in a scratch of time they will never forget that a forgotten life would worth thousands. NejiSaku? ItaSaku? Naruto? Well, you just have to find that out by yourself. Rated T, just to be safe.

This is my very own first Naruto fanfict so I'm not sure how the character will develop but I hope you all be kind enough and remind me and please, don't hesitate to point out any mistake, yea. Anyway, I did fail to mention this - this story was set up in the Shippuden time (maybe) it's hard to put it that way. Well, actually this is a kind of a movie plot story…somehow. (And it's not a one shot!!)

No FLAMING, thank you!! If you send one it won't work against me 'coz I'm immune to flames!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. Either this life or the next...Poo...How sad...However!! With my own Froggy bank, I'll make it up somehow...I hope. I will only write the disclaimer in this chapter…unless someone bug me to.

Prologue

"For some time now, I just realize that I was meant to be alone…From the time I was born till my life cease to exist, I was to carry burdens that were meant for others …To only watch and envy people gain happiness that was meant to be mine and to only wait lonely death that was meant to be my destiny…"

The moon was so high up in her pearl chariot of night and the wind was blowing so ever gently, whispering the midnight melody where the grass and leaves from the trees swayed back and forth – dancing, as if there was a music- a song so delicate that they seem to be in a beat of the same rhythm. Though however, as serene as it is, the calm silence did not last long as the midnight melody alter into a warning murmur.

A dark silhouette slowly walks its way into the center of the field, crimson eyes peering out from between the chiming Kasa and the high collared red clouds patterned black cloak, somehow waiting for someone. He slowly averts his gaze from the view in front of him and took a glance from his back when he senses a familiar chakra coming towards his position.

"U…Uchiha-san, you've come…as I h-had asked you to." A pink eyed girl stammered while tugging at the hem of her sleeves shyly. She was clad in a white silky kimono designed in a pink colored sakura flowers that subtly matched the girl's strikingly noticeable shiny ivory. Though however, the cloak person looks back at the view in front of him, taking no notice to the small girl behind him as if she was never there. The ashen haired child, knowing fully well that the attendant in front of her do not talk much decided to start conversing. So, timidly she starts to talk and talk, probably more to herself most of the time or maybe the person in front of her, if the male did listen. Nonetheless there was no reaction from the emotionless Uchiha that proves he was ever listening and if he did, he was ignoring her or most likely hiding the fact he absurdly did listen to a small child of a six year old and above all, that child **IS** a girl. The daughter of a very arrogant Daimyo; a small girl that infuriatingly complains to him every night and possibly a weak one since she was always complaining but somehow on one way or the other it did not bother him even the slightest bit, in fact he was quite content that she was always there accompanying him, even though it would not last long – this tranquility.

After several hours talking, well, mostly to herself, the cherry eyed child finally stop talking and uneasily shifted her self next to the standing Uchiha who was now without his Kasa on, abandoning it an hour before. Since there was nothing much to talk about, the bashful child took the opportunity savoring the silent Uchiha attractive visage, engraving every bits of his face into her memory. She memorized the cloaked male's long silky raven hair and even how it flows freely in the wind, bind only by the strings that bound it. She took in the view of his long eyelashes that gave him a feminine look, which at times blinks lazily giving her half view of his crimson eyes. The perfectly shaped bridge of his nose gave him a proud aristocrat look and his mouth was of the color of her eyes, which surprised her the most. By his looks, she wonders how a person so beautiful like the Uchiha could be so exquisite yet so deadly dangerous at the same time. It did not cease to amaze her even more that people would be afraid of him or so, as the child did not know that this Uchiha had massacre his whole family except his little brother. The girl only knew that he had left the village and his family from what the Uchiha had told her, though he never told the reason why. She had once tried to ask him why, only to receive his intense glare and she never did try to do it twice.

Beside, she was never afraid of him, well, sometimes yes, but that was it, she only feared his enigmatic aura, nothing more nothing less but the most important thing was those eyes that was full of boredom, mysteriousness and loneliness, which remind her of her own but her eyes was mostly filled with hollow and despair. What was she thinking? How can she say they were the same? Yes, she argued to herself. Yes, they were the same…and yet somehow they were much different in a very substantial way. Like heaven and earth…Like heaven and earth, she repeated mentally.

The child sigh sadly, unnoticed that the older Uchiha had observed her every movement and had even watched her gazing at him with great silly admiration. Then again he cannot blame the child either as he himself was a tad mystified as why the child had had him interested in her. It's not the fact that the child is the daughter of a Daimyo nor was it the fact that the child was a demon container. It was actually the verity of her facade that held him in great interest. Yes, that was it he mused silently. Well, she was certainly not a beauty he had to admit, not now of any time of an age - as she was still a mere child; and not because the lack on her sense of fashion too. He often wondered why the child always seems to wear such ridiculous outfit that was noticeably too big for her petite form. Was it because she refuses others to see her pale hair or was she feeling insecure if she did not wear it? Whichever the reason was, it was simply unconvincing. Why would she hide her snowy white hair? She looks lovely with it to be frank. Was she ashamed of it? No, that would be quite absurd though he knew her people hated her for it. Not that he mind now anyway as she had worn new clothing that fit the child finely.

The thirteen year old Uchiha bat his eyelids languidly, taking his time studying the now silent child. It was such a nasty task Leader had gave him. It would be easier for him to just kill the child off now before he gets too attached to her. "I wonder will I be attached to her." He mused silently. This Uchiha never gets attached to anybody, especially not to a silver haired child. He mentally smirked but somehow he knew he will never forget the persona the child emits. The child looks as pure as her ivory hair, so white, such lightness that he couldn't bear to see her tainted. Her cherry lackluster eyes were lifeless as if she had undergone such thousand pains, not that she had probably, he sighed slightly so the child beside him wouldn't notice and still he continued to watch her. The petite nose fit perfectly on her cherubic pale face, it was so child like, well of course, she was a child eventually and those sinfully delicious looking lips, pouting from time to time was so alluringly pink that she actually looks like an adorable porcelain Japanese doll.

Suddenly, he remembered the first time he met her. She was looking so muddle, so chaotic in her large, dirty and patched haori, as if she was practically swimming in it. Back at that time she was so tiny that he almost mistaken her for an abandon child from the village. Well, why wouldn't he? She was a Daimyo's daughter after all, why would she be wearing an attire of the poor when she can wear sumptuous and lavishing kimono of silk adorned with gold, rubies, silver or such? Even the demon container back in his ex-village wore much comfortable clothes, why wouldn't she? Narrowing his eyes, he mentally cursed himself for caring about the little girl.

He shift from his position leaving the girl watched him with confusion and fascination in her cherry eyes. While he was walking away, he found that the silver haired child was still sitting in her exact spot looking baffled as why he was leaving her alone. Slightly annoyed he frowned and turned around to face the paper pale girl to only find that she was in the verge of tears. Eyebrows twitching, the beautiful Uchiha reluctantly walk towards the child and open his mouth to speak.

"You'll be left behind if you dwadle like that…Hikari-kun." Was all he said with that poker face of his. The said girl was beaming with joy as for once the one she admired was calling her by her name. The only one, the first one and without the thirteen year old Uchiha acknowledgement, he had unconciously had became her friend – her very own first friend.

The Uchiha smiled softly and walked away with the cherub like on his stead.

Hello! Sinner talking! How was it? I hope you all like it!

I'm sorry if there are any grammar or vocabulary mistake. I will gladly accept any critics regarding on it.

The next chapter will be chapter one, mostly focused on Naruto and the gangs. No, not team 7. You just have to read it to find out about it!

R & R, please and thank you!!

-Sinner out!


End file.
